On the Train
by marauder.mad
Summary: One-shot. My take on how the Marauders met on the Hogwarts Express. Slight SB/RL. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me. Not the Marauders, not the train, not the school, nothing. Except the idea for this story.

Sirius Black had never been more excited for anything in his entire life. Today was his first day at Hogwarts.

"…and don't go associating the Black family name with any Mud-blood filth. You got that?"

"Yeah, mum." Sirius wasn't listening, though; they had just passed through the barrier and were standing on the platform before the great scarlet train. He looked around and noticed a boy with jet black hair sticking up in all directions and his mother trying very unsuccessfully to make it lie flat. There were some things that even magic couldn't help. Not wanting to spend too much time standing with his parents and baby brother, he started toward the train. He knew there wasn't any reason to tell them good bye. It would've just been awkward, anyway.

"No need to come home if you're not in Slytherin," his father called after him. There was a smile on his face, but Sirius knew all too well his dad wasn't joking.

He made his way along the train, trying to find an empty compartment. He didn't know anyone, and it would be his luck to end up in a room full of weirdos. He rushed into the first one he saw and sat immediately by the window. Looking out into the crowd, he could see tearful mothers and beaming fathers seeing off their children, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't spot his parents, so he settled back in his seat, not quite sure what to do now. However, his boredom was soon cured.

"Hiya, mate, m'name's James Potter." It was the boy with the unruly hair. He just walked into the compartment and settled himself in, not bothering to ask permission. It wasn't a problem to Sirius; on the contrary, it really amused him.

"I'm Sirius. Black. But don't hold it against me." The other boy grinned. Sirius took this as a good sign. It must mean James thought he was joking.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"Ah, I wish… Mum's pretty crazy about not playing, but I don't know why exactly."

"You can have a go on my broom, mate."

"Why did you bring a broom? I thought first years never make House teams."

"_Normally, _they don't. I will, though. Been practicing all summer. I can do fairly well as a Chaser and Seeker, but my Keeping isn't great."

The compartment door opened and a third boy stepped in. They both turned to look. He had light, golden brown hair, pale skin, and his brown eyes looked far too dark. Sirius felt something in his chest tighten. He opened his mouth to speak, but found his vocal chords in a knot. Luckily, James wasn't quite so shy.

"Who're you?" he asked, though not rudely.

"Remus Lupin. You don't mind if I join you, do you?" His voice was strong, but Sirius could hear a note of hesitation in it all the same. Unlike James, he waited to be invited. This time, Sirius was ready.

"Goah." The word fell from his lips before his brain had decided which one it would be. It sounded like 'gaw.' If Blacks ever got embarrassed, this would have been one of those times.

"I meant to say 'Go ahead,' then started to say 'Yeah.' Sorry," he mumbled. _Geez, James, just sit there gawking at me, that's a great help. _

He couldn't help but notice that Remus chose the seat next to James.

"I'm James Potter, and this here is Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you both."

After a few moments' awkward and slightly uncomfortable silence, Remus spoke.

"So… Which House are you guys hoping to get into?"

"If I'm not in Gryffindor, I will pack my things and leave," James said.

Remus smiled. "Not really sure where I want to be. I guess I would be fine with Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff wouldn't be bad, just not my initial choice. I just hope not Slytherin."

"Me neither, I definitely don't want to get Sorted into that House," Sirius quickly agreed.

"I thought you said you were a Black?"

"Yeah. So?"

"My dad says Blacks have been in Slytherin for ages."

"Well, I'm different. If I had my way, I would've never have been born with such a nasty last name."

Remus' eyes widened. "I didn't mean it offensively, Sirius."

"'s okay. I can only imagine what you've heard about my supposedly 'noble' family." He grinned.

"So what House _do _you want to be in?"

Sirius thought a minute.

"Probably Gryffindor. I mean, the Hogwarts Express must be scarlet for some reason, eh?"

"Right you are, Sirius!" James agreed.

Remus opened his mouth to speak, when a small, round boy with blonde hair hopped in the compartment.

"H-hello. You d-don't mind i-i-if I sit in here with y-you guys, do you?" He must've taken the stunned looks as confusion.

"S-sorry. These two boys were chasing me… They'll probably be here in a m-minute… Can I hide out h-here?"

Once again, James was first to speak.

"Yeah, 'course."

"Oh, thank you!" He sat on the edge of the seat next to Sirius.

"Wait, so, these blokes are chasing you, and you're gonna just sit here?" The blonde glanced at him and looked away.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Fight back. No sense in just taking it, is there?"

The door to the compartment was flung open with such force the glass rattled.

"Ah, here you are, Peter," a tall, white-blonde haired boy said silkily. He looked down the corridor and beckoned. Another boy appeared, shorter and greasier. His wand was raised.

"Thought a compartment full of strangers would protect you?"

Peter was immediately on his knees.

"I'm sorry! Really, I-I didn't mean to-"

"Stop that. You're extremely pathetic. Get up and fight me."

Peter's eyes darted around, looking at each Remus, James, and Sirius. They all stood.

"Oh, yes, he's quite pathetic, isn't he? No, you stupid git, you're the pathetic one! Can't even fight without someone bigger than you around to help you out. By the way, how're you doing, Lucy?"

The taller boy sneered. "Amazing. Just when I thought _you _were the most disgusting thing on the train, Peter, I discover _this._"

Within three seconds, Sirius had his wand out and pointed into Lucius' face.

"Sirius, don't," Remus mumbled.

"You would be wise to listen to your shabby friend." Sirius lowered his wand just as a cheery witch came into view.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"C'mon," the greasy boy said, and they disappeared down the corridor.

"Can I get you lot anything?"

"How much for some chocolate?" Remus asked, pulling out a few coins. Sirius took out a small bag full of gold.

"I'll buy it, don't worry. That's what friends are for, right?" Seeing that Remus was about to object, he paid the witch and shoved the large slab of chocolate into the other boy's hands.

"Thanks," he mumbled, turning red. James got up to buy some Pumpkin Pasties, and Sirius took his seat. His heart skipped a beat when he felt Remus' hand in his.

"Take some. You bought it, after all." It was the sweetest chocolate Sirius had ever tasted.

"Peter, is it? I'm James, this is Sirius, and he's Remus. Merlin, I'm sick of hearing my name. Hope nobody else comes sticking in here." Sirius laughed.

"What had you done to those boys, anyway?" Remus asked.

"Uhm, I- Well, that's just it. I d-don't know. Must've just decided they didn't l-like me, I s'pose."

"They didn't need an excuse. I've met the taller one before. He's just a jerk."

"His friend didn't look particularly friendly, either."

Remus checked his watch.

"We may want to start getting ready… Should be arriving soon."

Author's Note: Gosh, this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it. Though, they never do, do they? Eh, I suppose it's alright. XD Glad to have it done. Wonder how many times I said "compartment door"… Haha. Anyway, feel free to review. =)


End file.
